conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Clark-Kentz Corporation
The Clark-Kentz Corporation is a bioengineering, pharmaceutical, and defense contractor based in Centurion City, Apache State, Allied States of America. It is a major player in a number of markets, including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers, along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and bio-weaponry. The company also has a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. History The Clark-Kentz Corporation was founded in 1970 by Benjamin E. Clark and Edwin Kentz, they both maintained control over the corporation for the next twenty years. The corporation used a headquarters facility in the west-Cascades, with multiple underground facilities and above ground. The Clark-Kentz Corporation funded numerous military projects and other governmental operations. The corporation started developing new strains of viruses in late 1986, these were for the use of the U.S. Military in bio-warfare. With the move to the Allied States, the contract with the U.S. Military was cancelled. Allied States In early 2007, when the six states separated from the United States, the corporation moved its headquarters to Reno, then Nevada, but were part of the development of Centurion City, in the Arizona desert, where the corporation would be located upon the completion of the city. Upon moving to the Allied States, the board of the Clark-Kentz Corporation offered their services to the government, in exchange for a part of the Arizona desert, they said it will be used to create a residential city for the corporation's 120,000 employees. Centurion City Main Article: Centurion City Construction of the city began in mid-2007, funded entirely by the Clark-Kentz Corporation, and done by several construction companies owned by the Allied States Government. The city would act as a residence for the corporation's workers and employees, it will also serve as the corporation's new headquarters and facilities. The Allied States government agreed to this, but did not give independence to the city, it will be a city of the Allied States, but will be 70% run by the corporation. Construction finished late in 2009, the corporation has since moved. Notable Products Please note that these products are copyrighted (you don't touch them) by the actual corporation. *'Adoviral:' A non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug. *'Aspirintio:' A aspirin based drug. *'Yungme:' ''Younger Me a skincare product that uses D-1323A to reanimate dead skin cells, making the user appear younger. *'Downsize:' A weight pill that features the ability to burn up to 40 pounds per pill. Developed using D-1323A. This is a revolutionary product. Weapons *D-1323A: Is a virus that can be manipulated into a harmless beauty drug, to a deadly bio-weapon. *Elite-10: A 10-mm pistol with a bigger mag-size then most other pistols, it is also equipped with other features. For military use only. *Scar L: An assault rifle specifically designed and produced for the Allied States Military. For military use only. *Kentz-Legacy: A small crystal than can be detonated by a certain frequency. Ratio of explosion is that of half a football field. *T111-A: The first of the T-series viruses, if it is inhaled, the victim will instantly be infected by a developed strain of HIV/AIDS, and will die within a week. Virus can be manipulated to doing other things. Paramilitary Biohazard Countermeasure Service The Biohazard Countermeasure Service ( or B.C.S.), specializing in rescue operations during biohazard outbreaks. The B.C.S. is composed of "nightmen," mostly former mercenaries and military personnel, recruited by Clark-Kentz and trained to deal with problems caused by their products. Their uniform consists of tactical vests, black shirts and black or grey-coloured slacks. They are usually armed with M4 carbines. Security Service The Corporation Security Service (or CSS) is the corporation's standard security service, used to protect their facilities and other places. They are also widely used across Centurion City by the police and other security companies. Their uniform consists of basic security vests, black shirts, black or grey- coloured slacks and SWAT helmets. They are usually armed with pistols or shotguns. See Also *Centurion City *Allied States investigation into Clark-Kentz *Clark Family Category:Allied States of America